


like you mean it

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Kinktober 2020, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: “Zolf, darling, you won’t be the first person to hit me,” he says, and Zolf’s grip on his shoulders tightens, pressure inching its way toward pain and it makes him gasp.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 6 - dom/sub. i took some liberties here but i'm happy with where it came out!
> 
> thanks to the ride for helping me with this one <3

“I want you to fuck me like you _mean it_ ,” Wilde says one night, Zolf already half inside him. “Bend me over, bend me in half even. Use me, choke me, _hit me_.” He groans as Zolf thrusts into him all the way, filling him completely. Zolf grabs his shoulders, thick, blunt fingers starting to dig into the skin, and Wilde melts under the touch. 

“You’re sure I won’t hurt you?” Zolf asks, moving _just_ the slightest bit. Wilde rocks his hips back, desperate for friction, desperate for Zolf to just _move already_. 

“Zolf, darling, you won’t be the first person to hit me,” he says, and Zolf’s grip on his shoulders tightens, pressure inching its way toward pain and it makes him gasp. “Oh, I’m sorry, did that upset you?” Wilde asks, a hint of a playful tone in his voice. “Make you… wanna hit m-”

_Smack._

Wilde hears the sound of Zolf’s hand hitting his face before he feels it. The pain is sharp and focused, ringing out of his left cheek and a wanton moan rips its way out of his throat. “Yes, _fuck_ ,” he says, breathless. “Again,” he calls out, and Zolf answers it with another resonating _smack_. 

Zolf thrusts into him _hard_ , hands moving from his shoulders to his legs and pushing them towards Wilde’s head. Zolf seems to be surprised at just how flexible he is, and Wilde smirks, wiggling his hips and pushing back onto Zolf’s cock. He delights in the groan it pulls from Zolf’s chest, and after one more shake of his hips Zolf starts fucking him in earnest. 

_He’s_ good _at this,_ Wilde thinks as the sting of another hit crosses his right cheek. He’s rocking back against Zolf consistently now, can feel himself on the edge butcan’t quite cross it. He snakes a hand in between Zolf’s body and his, one finger circling where he needs it most. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Zolf asks, a hand leaving Wilde’s thigh and wrapping tightly around his throat, and that’s it for him. Wilde cries out as he comes, back arching off the sheets, thighs quivering where they’re wrapped around Zolf. As he rides out the aftershocks, Zolf doesn’t slow down. “Let’s see if we can’t get another one out out of you yet,” he says, fucking Wilde even harder than before. 

Wilde laughs, a high, loud laugh that’s cut off by a moan. “We’ll see if you last long enough.” That earns him another loud _smack_ , and he laughs again, feeling the heat building back up in his core.

-

Later, half asleep, Wilde will roll over and put a hand on Zolf’s arm. He’ll laugh, place a soft kiss to the dwarf’s cheek and whisper, “I should piss you off more often.”


End file.
